


with a warm smile, you held out your hand

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I would've added some angst if I wasn't so lazy hhhhh, M/M, childhood AU, idk if this is counted as a coffee shop au, implied college AU, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: "-I know I shouldn't just jump into random strangers and I swear, I didn't mean to- wait, Seungmin?"Hearing his name from the stranger, Seungmin opens his eyes to squint at a familiar-but-not-quite face. The said stranger fixes him a wide, excited smile and hopeful eyebrows, but Seungmin only opens and closes his mouth like a dumb fish out of the water. He should have worn his contacts✿Seungmin dislikes changes, but he thinks he's willing to take part on this one, as long as it's with Jisung
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	with a warm smile, you held out your hand

**Author's Note:**

> title from Feel Special bcs, this is kinda, sorta, maybe inspired from that ep on finding skz sjdbs
> 
> this was a very self-endulgent fic that was made from recycled parts of my old drafts bcs I can't let go of some ideas in them hhhh. and idk if this makes sense bcs idk how plot works akdjd this is a little bit messy too
> 
> pure, unfiltered, fluff, I would've thrown some angst in here if I wasn't so lazy lmao
> 
> a gentle reminder that english isn't my first language so if you see dumb stuff in here like misused words and wrong grammar please lmk.
> 
> with that said, pls enjoy my very first offering to the seungsung tag

Seungmin has never liked changes. He likes familiarity, and he likes planning. Spontaneity? It's a nice concept, but he doesn't think it works well with him. It's overwhelming. He takes comfort in knowing how things would turn out and how he knows what to do with his day with every routine he established. It's all about plans.  


  
So when he moved in with his brother from Incheon to Seoul, he knew his life is about to take a sharp turn to a new direction. It could be a good thing but it also has a lot of potential to be bad. And he's not so sure how to feel about that.  


  
And then there's Jisung.  


  
"Watch out!" someone yells as soon as the elevator door opens. A boy barrels into him, causing Seungmin to fall down and drop the boxes he was carrying. He was grateful that the items inside the box weren't fragile, Wonpil would've killed him if they were.  


  
Seungmin groans, the pain from his fall shooting up into his spine.  


  
"I'm so sorry are you hurt? Shit, of course you are. I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else and-" the boy rambles, and Seungmin would've shot him a glare for not helping him get up but he has his eyes tightly closed from pain. He breathes deeply to regain his composure because he absolutely does not want to yell at a potential neighbor that he would probably meet a few times a week.  


  
"-I know I shouldn't just jump into random strangers and I swear, I didn't mean to- wait, Seungmin?"  


  
Hearing his name from the stranger, Seungmin opens his eyes to squint at a familiar-but-not-quite face. The said stranger fixes him a wide, excited smile and hopeful eyebrows, but Seungmin only opens and closes his mouth like a dumb fish out of the water. He should have worn his contacts.  


  
"It's me, Jisung!"  


  
There are a lot of Jisung and Seungmin racks his brain little before his eyes widens in realization "Han Jisung?" he gasps out.  


  
Jisung laughs heartily, "Hi."  


  
Han Jisung. The boy who used to sing with him at the playground instead of playing with the other kids (just because it was what little Seungmin wanted to do and he looked lonely and didn't want to play), is in the very same apartment building as him. What are the odds?  


  
He never expected he'd meet someone familiar in a place so different. It was comforting.  


  
"Seems like I jumped at the right person after all." the smile Jisung offers him hits Seungmin in the gut like a warm, welcoming embrace.  


  
Jisung's family have moved to Seoul during middle school but they both made sure to keep in touch. They spent hours talking with one anotherther through the phone, making up for the fact that they couldn't visit each other that often even during summer.  


  
And now finally seeing and hearing him this close just feels unreal.  


  
Seungmin shouldn't be too surprised. Jisung did mention that he's living with his cousin at a high-rise apartment somewhere in Hongdae. Now that he thinks about it, maybe his brother might have seen Jisung loitering around the building.  


  
"Do you know Wonpil hyung lives here too?"  


  
"Well duh, he's my neighbor."  


  
"And you didn't bother to tell me?"  


  
"To be fair, I thought you knew."  


  
Seungmin huffs, grabbing the box and stepping out of the elevator. Jisung following behind.  


  
"Are you gonna help around the cafe now?" Jisung asks, opening the apartment’s door for Seungmin.  


  
"Obviously," Seungmin answers, setting down the box beside another, bigger box. "before you say anything, I am not giving you iced americanos for free."  


  
His brother owns a cafe two blocks away from their apartment. It's also used as a venue for their band that performs every night. Seungmin had been there with Jisung when he comes to Seoul to support his hyung. Which is why he’s now familiar and acquainted enough with the employees for him to be comfortable when working there. It's only about time that he learns how to make latte art from Minho. And he admires his brother's band so he gets to watch them perform while working which is a plus.  


  
"Aww come onnn~ Younghyun gets free drinks, why can't I?"  
  
"Because Younghyun _plays_ to get free drinks. Why don't _you_?"  


  
_"Seungminnn~"_  


  
_"Jisunggg~"_  


  
Gosh, he missed this boy so much.  


  
✨✨✨  


  
Eventually, Jisung helped Seungmin haul their stuff into their apartment. They we're lugging one last, particular, huge ass box, when he tells Jisung that he has no plan on helping Wonpil unpack the boxes (eventhough most of them are his). Jisung snickers at him, suggesting that he could show him around his apartment. Seungmin agreed right away, anything but unpacking.  


  
"I don't normally touch any of Younghyun's stuff, but do you want to sing?" Jisung asks, picking up the guitar that's haphazardly lying on the couch. Younghyun doesn't seem to be around.  


  
"Does he hate you touching his stuff?"  


  
Jisung snorts. "No, I just don't want his cooties."  


  
Seungmin laughs, following Jisung into what Seungmin supposes is his bedroom.  


  
"Why would you want me to sing anyway? I thought you were going to give me a tour?"  


  
"Come on," Jisung whines, plucking a few strings. "I missed hearing you live." Seungmin cocks his eyebrows and pretends that his heart didn’t skip a beat at Jisung’s admission.  


  
"I might give a chance with performing at the cafe?" he adds a little reluctantly when Seungmin didn't say anything.  


  
Seungmin smiles and sits down beside Jisung on his bed. He was about to ask what they're singing when his eyes caught something on the wall.  


  
A spider? No. It's paint. Spray paint to be precise. And it still looks a little wet.  


  
"3racha?" Seungmin reads. The graffiti is pretty neat, he could tell just how much care and focus Jisung have spent with it. Jisung is really talented. Like extremely so. Seungmin could list a whole book of positive adjectives and it still wouldn't be enough to describe him- and his art, of course. But right now he can’t seem to find those words. "like, the sauce?" is what he cleverly says instead.  


  
Jisung flushes. "Yeah," he says quietly, fiddling with the guitar strings. "remember the rap group that I mentioned?"  


  
"That's your group name?" Jisung nods timidly.  


  
"I'm just not gonna say anything." Seungmin lets the amusement blend with his voice and Jisung immediately catches it, sending him a glare.  


  
"You better not." Jisung scowls, but it immediately melts into a smile. "So, what do you wanna sing?"  


  
✨✨✨  


  
"Do you think a wall painting would be nice?" Wonpil asks him from the counter, scanning the empty walls. "An abstract one."  


  
Seungmin opens his mouth to respond but Wonpil speaks again, "I invited an art student- well, a future art student to play around. I told him to have fun and let his hands run wild. Do you think-"  


  
"Well, it's not like you could just tell him you changed your mind. Why are you even asking me?" Seungmin grumbles, chucking a piece of chalk towards Wonpil. He was using it to write their special for today on a mini board beside the counter.  


  
"That seems fair- wait, where are you going?"  


  
"Lix wants to try a new smoothie recipe, I'm gonna go help him." Seungmin watches as the older's smile melts into a thin line.  


  
"No." Wonpil says in disbelief. "Where is he?"  


  
"At the back making pastries." Seungmin answers skeptically.  


  
"Stay here, stick with making coffee. I don't want to risk anything."  


  
"But hyunggg~"  


  
"No. Wait for the artist here."  


  
Seungmin huffs, plopping down on one of the stools. Their previous smoothies aren't even _that_ bad and he's sure the next one they'll make would be better. Wonpil just doesn't have enough faith in him.  


  
They have just opened the shop and there isn’t any customer yet so he's free to sulk for a couple of minutes. He was about to toss a paper towel across the room when the door opens.  


  
"Jisung?"  


  
"Morning Minnie." Jisung smiles at him.  


  
"What are you doing here?" Seungmin asks, standing up to toss the paper towel in a proper trashbin.  


  
"Oh, just fetching up my free americano." Jisung says, sending him a wink. Seungmin rolls his eyes _(fondly)_.  


  
"I already told you, we don't just give them for free." He says even though he’s very tempted to buy one for Jisung himself.  


  
"I know but I'm going to earn it!"  


  
"And how will you do that?" Jisung just grins at him smugly, Seungmin's eyes widen a little. "You're the artist Wonpil hyung was talking about?"  


  
Jisung laughs, holding up a bag (of art supplies, Seungmin supposes) beside his head and shaking it a little with a silly grin on his face. His eyes are crinkled into crescents and Seungmin swears he sees them sparkling. He had noticed that Jisung's eyes always shine. Like some sort of small, but still beautiful galaxy. He often finds himself getting lost in them, drawing him in, like a pair of black holes.  


  
"Get the caffeine ready Min, this artist has a lot of work to do."  


  
"Whatever." Seungmin turns away to start up the espresso machine, hiding the pleased smile that grew on his face from Jisung.  


  
He's positive that this cafe would turn lively in no time. Wonpil picked a great artist after all.  


  
✨✨✨  


  
"Let's go! We can definitely sprint our way home. But if you prefer walking then, why not? Let's just take a shower in it while we're at it."  


  
"How about our phones, you dummy?"  


  
"Just leave them here, get Wonpil hyung to fetch them for us."  


  
"Or,” Seungmin raises his forefinger. “we could wait for the rain to stop."  


  
"Boringgg~" Jisung drawls, Seungmin rolls his eyes.  


  
Today wasn't, in fact, Seungmin's schedule to clean up and close the cafe. Everyone already left at around two but Jisung insisted on staying to finish his work. So Seungmin, being the great _friend_ that he is, also stayed back to accompany him, ignoring the knowing look his older brother sent him. Jisung was still working when it suddenly started raining. They're waiting for it to somehow subside, but it's almost four o'clock now, and it seems like it was just getting heavier as minutes pass by.  


  
"Come on Min!" Jisung says, excitedly tugging Seungmin's wrists. Seungmin could tell that he's making an extra effort of restraining himself from just yanking him out in the rain by the way he bites at his lips impatiently. Not that Seungmin was looking at his lips. Not at all.  


  
"No." Seungmin says, though he's not actively trying to fight against Jisung's grip.  


  
"Seungminnn~" Jisung whines, "we'll be quick, I just wanna take a brief walk down the memory lane." Something about the way Jisung's eyes glint tells him that this means more than a walk down the memory lane. He can't exactly pinpoint what it is, and he's not about to ask for it.  


  
Seungmin rolls his eyes, "You could do that by yourself. And I could stay completely dry." Jisung gripped his hands tighter, determination burning at the back of his eyes.  


  
"Please Min? Just like the old times? Just this once?" Jisung flutters his eyes at him and Seungmin sighs.  


  
"Fine." Jisung lets out a squeal as he drags Seungmin away from the safety of the building.  


  
Seungmin thinks he's starting to regret his decision the moment a drop of rain ran down his back, sending shivers into his spine. That's not a very good sign. That's a sign of an impending fever and he should know better than letting his body get soaked on the rain for far longer than necessary. But looking at Jisung laughing freely and running around puddle after puddle, looking back at him with that pretty, heart shaped smile of his, makes him think that it might be worth it after all.  


  
✨✨✨  


  
Knowing he has a weak immune system, Seungmin took some precautionary measures to avoid the impending fever (such as a hot shower and some meds). But his immune system is shit and wasted his efforts to fight the fever. So now he's on his bed with a box of tissues beside him, wrapped up in fluffy blankets, binge watching Phineas and Ferb while trying to ignore the way his head feels like it's splitting in half. Wonpil already dragged him to the bathroom that morning and (forced) him to eat some soup. He also instructed him to take a nap but he feels the need to be petty and refuses to do so. Which is probably why the headache isn't going away.  


  
He's in the middle of playing another episode when his door slams open to reveal a frowning Han Jisung, looking like he's about to fight someone.  


  
"How did you get here?"  


  
"Pil hyung let me in." Jisung answers, plopping down next to him.  


  
"Get away from me." Seungmin croaks.  


  
"I'm not going to catch your fever."  


  
"I don't care whether you catch my fever or not. You're ruining my bed." Of course he's worried about Jisung's health, but he's not going to risk inflating more of Jisung's ego.  


  
Jisung just hums at him and rolls to plant his face on one of Seungmin's pillow.  


  
"Jisung, get out of my room."  


  
Jisung shuffles around again, scooting to bury his nose on Seungmin's neck, sneakily wrapping his arms around Seungmin's torso. "Let's sleep." Jisung mumbles. He's so fucking close and Seungmin's heart is pounding, fast and loud and steady. So loud that Jisung could probably hear it. Now Seungmin is worried for a whole different reason.  


  
Seungmin huffs, reluctantly snaking his own arms on Jisung's tiny waist.  


  
“Did Pil hyung send you here?”  


  
“No, I sent myself here.” Jisung’s lips brushes against his neck as he speaks. But Seungmin blames the way he shivered on the air conditioner, that he only notices is turned high, for some reasons. He sighs, he still doesn’t want to sleep.  


  
"Hey Sungie, can I tell you something?" Seungmin asks while staring at the ceiling, breaking the silence that have settled on them. He hates changes, but he thinks he's willing to take part on this one.  


  
Jisung lifts his head to peer at him. Seungmin looks back. Jisung smiles at him sleepily, hugging him a little tighter. Even under the dull lighting of his bedroom, Jisung's eyes never fail to shine. Seungmin almost gets lost in them again if Jisung didn't blink.  


  
"What? That you're harboring a massive crush on me for all those years?" Seungmin's heart plummets.  


  
"You got that right." he calmly states in contrast to the crazy pounding on his chest, eyes never leaving Jisung.  


  
He almost laughs when Jisung widens his eyes comically. _Almost,_ because dread is starting to fill him up with every second that he's met with silence.  


  
"You know," Jisung starts, Seungmin holds his breath. "I was actually thinking about kissing you in the rain yesterday." he pauses, "I'm still thinking about it now. Though, I'm still not going to act on it. Don't wanna risk catching your fever." he says as if he's not already catching it from cuddling Seungmin.  


  
A laugh finally escapes from Seungmin's throat. Though, he's not sure if it's from disbelief or happiness.  


  
"Then why didn't you?"  


  
"I thought all those confidence was coming from an incoming fever, and I don't want to pass the sickness to you." Jisung raises an eyebrow at him. "But it turns out, you were the one that's coming down with the sickness and didn't even bother to tell me!" he lifted his hand to give Seungmin a gentle noogie -which shouldn't be as painful as it is, but he has a pounding headache so it hurt like hell. Seungmin made sure Jisung knew it by the way his thumb and forefinger squeezed a patch of skin on his arms. The resulting yelp was really satisfying. Also the forehead kisses. And the cheek kisses. Not on the lips. At least not now.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what happened at the end but thank you so much for reading!!! ❤️✨


End file.
